


Do You Quarrel, Sir?

by martianwahtney



Series: Tony Stark Bingo IV [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Morse Code, References to Shakespeare, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: Prince Harley and his father, King Tony, attend a very important meeting and naturally get bored. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Harley Keener & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo IV [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978531
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Do You Quarrel, Sir?

**Author's Note:**

> Card: 4011  
> Square: K1 Royalty

It was a very serious and very important meeting. Obviously it meant Harley was going to create as much chaos as he possibly could. Crowned Prince or not he didn’t want to be in the meeting and he could tell without even looking that his father, the great King Tony Stark, didn’t want to be there either. It was beyond obvious to tell, the King’s eyes were glazed over and unfocused, he was slouching slightly,  _ and _ he was also tapping out an SOS in Morse code on the dark stained table they were all seated at.

“Is everything alright, your Majesty?”

Harley smirked.

“Fine,” Tony said with his most charming fake smile, his finger hovering over the table. 

The Admiral nodded and continued talking about… shit Harley didn’t remember what the meeting was about. 

“ _ Busted _ ,” Harley tapped out. 

Tony kicked him under the table. Harley turned to his father and very deliberately bit his thumb. 

From there it was a flurry of taps between them. 

“ _ Do you bite your thumb at me, sir _ ?”

“ _ I do bite my thumb, sir, _ ”

“ _ Do you bite your thumb at  _ me _ , sir _ ?”

Harley looked toward the other side of the table where his other father, Colonel James Rhodes was seated. He was staring at his husbands and sons fingers, a look of both irritation and amusement on his face. 

“ _ Is the law of my side if I say, ay _ ?”

Rhodes closed his eyes for a moment before he set his hand on the table and tapped out one word. 

“ _ No _ ,”

Harley nodded and turned his attention back to Tony. 

“ _ No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at you, sir, but I do bite my thumb, sir _ ,”

The Admiral watched the entire exchange with barely concealed exhaustion. He made a mental note to never hold a meeting when the Kings favored advisor, Ms. Potts, was out for the day.


End file.
